


Scarlet

by MateaHefler



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drama, F/M, Murder, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he tried to break her, her husband never succeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

[WARNING- PHYSICAL ABUSE, MURDER, SEX, SWEARING, IMPLIED RAPE]

"Hey," (name) whispered into the phone. "Are you free today?"

"That depends." Worrick said and she could hear the grin in his voice. "How much are you paying?"

"Much more than the last time."

"What about your hubby?"

"Don't care." And (name) really didn't. He was a cheating bastard and she hated him. "When can I pop in?"

"In two hours."

"See ya." (Name) grinned and hang up.

~*~

Worrick watched the scarlet clad woman walk to the building. Her hips never swayed, she never wished to seduce. (Name) (surname) was one of his more genuine clients. Many times, she came to him with a split lip or bruises all over her body- all because she was blunt and honest to her good-for-nothing husband.

Worrick could see the black eye easily, the way she kept the weight off of the right leg and the stiffness in her hips. Yet, (name) held herself proudly, back as straight as possible with all the pain she felt. Her (color) eyes rose and connected with his blue one. A grin stretched her thin lips and Worrick answered with a smile of his own before retreating from the window.

~*~

If an outsider ever saw how Worrick and (name) treated each other in bed, they'd think they were trying to kill one another. They were violent, rough to the point that blood often came to the surface and scarlet stained the bed sheets. They growled and grunted, bit and scratched. Worrick erased the bruises (name)'s husband gave her with his own markings. They vented their frustrations in the best way they could.

There was no time for gentle and tender and sweet. There was only time for oblivion, for pain to evolve into pleasure and wounds on the soul to heal- just a little bit.

~*~

Bluish-white smoke danced in front of Worrick and (name)'s eyes. The cigarettes left a bitter taste on their tongues and swollen lips. The quiet between them was comfortable, peaceful even. (Name)'s head was resting on Worrick's shoulder and she was smiling, eyes a little less shadowed.

"Why don't you leave him?" Worrick broke the silence, looking down to the top of (name)'s head.

"He has money and I have nowhere else to go." She answered. "Except here, to you. Funny how a gigolo can be someone's sanctuary."

"Does he know you come here?"

"Know?" (Name) laughed and twisted her head to look Worrick in the eye. "I told him in the face that he is incompetent in bed, that the whores he's fucking never had a real man if they're satisfied with his tiny prick. I told him that I pay a man to fuck me into the mattress, make me forget his slimy touch." The grin slipped from her lips. "Of course, then he beats the shit out of me and fucks me. He thinks I'll break that way."

"And you married him because?"

"Because I thought he was a good man. I was so wrong."

"Need us to get rid of him?" Worrick offered.

"Nah," she laughed. "I'll get rid of him, one way or the other."

Worrick watched (name) get out of bed and put on her clothes. Scarlet, lacy panties, scarlet dress with a sweetheart neckline and black shoes with a thick heel which laced up, hair a mess.

He wondered who will he find in the obituaries page in the newspapers.

~*~

Three weeks later, (name) closed the safe. A satisfied expression lit up her stitched up face. Taking a gun in her gloved hand, she went to the room her husband slept in. The whole house was empty and she was ready to free herself.

The man was snoring loudly, just the right way to annoy the young woman even further. Taking careful aim, (name) pressed the trigger. Blood and brain matter spattered the walls, floor and the bed. (Name) lowered her hand and grinned at her handiwork. It was like a work of art- beautiful and grotesque at the same time.

"Burn in hell, prick." The woman growled, sounding more like an animal than a human.

~*~

"I need an alibi." (Name) grinned at Worrick the moment he opened the door. "I am a poor little widow now. Of course, I'll pay you for that too. Now, I need something to get my blood pumping."

"Need some comfort because of your husband's unseemly demise?"

"Oh, yes, can't you see how shaken I am?"


End file.
